Music has no melody
by R3aL
Summary: Sakura Haruno is finishing up her last year of High School she and her friends what to go out with a bang and thats what Uzumaki Naruto's here for. Mainly NaruxSaku other pairings coming up later.
1. Begining

**R3aL: Hello everyone! This is my new story Music has no melody. I hope you like it and please review as much as you like. I would also like to say that most of the songs here were created by me and no one else.**

**Xxxx**

Haruno Sakura walked through the halls of Konoha High with her best friends  
Ino, Hinata, and TenTen.

"Did you hear how Kurenaisensei found Asumasensei and some senior girl  
together in there bed?" The blonde said with a loud snicker.

"You always find out the most useless stuff Ino." Said the dark haired  
Tenten. Ino just huffed.

"Useless my knowing the hook ups and the break ups is crucial to are  
High School life."

"That's why we have you Ino." TenTen said with a smile.

The two kept talking while the dark blue haired girl walked next to them  
silently but stopped when she noticed Sakura had been walking with her head  
down. "Sakurasan?" she called out sounding worried for her friend.

Sakura looked up quickly smiling. "I'm okay Hinata, just a little  
tired." Sakura said walking faster to catch up to her. Hinata just smiled  
softly and started walking.

TenTen and Ino walked into there class followed by Hinata and Sakura. Sakura  
sighed tiredly she really didn't wanted be in this class…Math. It was one  
of her worst subjects, right next to Gym. It wasn't like she was failing  
them it's just that she, well she hated the work. Sakura walked to her desk  
next Ino's and sat down pulling out her Math book. The class was as rowdy as  
ever the teacher wasn't even here yet. Sakura sighed again resting her head  
on the desk.

"Something wrong foreheadgirl?"

Sakura slowly raised her head to her companion. "Just a little tired  
Pig."

Ino snorted looking at her friend. "You've been like this for about a  
week now so is something up?"

Sakura just shook her head and suddenly looked up when three students walked  
into the room.  
"I'm telling you man those girls where totally checking me out." A  
spiky brown haired boy said dropping his bag by his desk.

"Kiba the only reason why they were looking at you was because you had a  
dog sticking out of your backpack." His friend said sitting behind him.

"Whatever you say cloud boy." Kiba said opening his backpack. A small  
head raised up from the small compartment and made a low growl. "Sorry  
Akamaru if the principal saw you we'd both be goners." The boy said with a  
smile. The puppy made a small bark of understanding.

"You could get caught at any time you know." Shikamaru spoke in a stern  
voice.

"No one's gonna know about this because no one's gonna say anything  
about it right Shino?" Kiba snarled silently looking at his friend who was  
holding a small book. Not really caring Shino went back to reading.

Shikamaru looked at his two friends then laid his head on the desk trying to  
fall asleep but sadly he knew in the next few seconds his name would be  
called.

In 3...2...1

"Shikakun!" A loud voice called from the other side of the class room.  
Shikamaru sighed as he was pulled out of his seat and into a hug by his so  
called friend Ino.

"Ino, do we have tohis everyday?" Shikamaru said trying to wiggle his way  
out of the hug.

"Seeing you two together like this makes me wonder if you're going  
out." Kiba said with a laugh. Ino quickly disbanded from her friend and  
punched Kiba in his arm. Kiba winced holding his harm. "Damn woman after all  
these years you still… punch like a girl." Kiba said with a smirk.

Ino scowled at him. "That's because I am ."

"Yyou are?!" Said a sarcastically surprised Kiba.

This made Ino furious. Grabbing the dog boy by the shirt Ino raised her fist  
getting ready punch the dead in his face when she felt someone holding her  
back. Shikamaru and Sakura both tried hard to hold their friend back. "Ino,  
calm down it was only a joke." Sakura said pulling her over to their side of  
the room.

Ino tried hard to go back to the snickering brown haired boy but Sakura  
pulled on her even more. Sakura forced her friend to sit down in her seat then  
turned around sat down. Sakura sighed as Ino started complain about boys and  
respecting woman frankly she didn't care all she wanted was to go home.

Suddenly the door opened and white haired man came through the door. The rest  
of the students quickly calmed down and looked at the person. The white haired  
man walked quietly to the big desk in the front of the room. Sitting down he  
paid no mind to the students that where staring at him. He took out a orange  
book and began reading. The students waited for the man to start but soon  
realized he wasn't going to do anything.

"Um…Kakashisensei what are you doing here and where's Asumasensei?"  
TenTen called out.

Hatake Kakashi looked up at the young girl and then went back to reading.  
"Your teacher had some… personal business to attend to, so I'll be  
taking over." He said still reading. Kids started cheering through out the  
room.

"But what about your other class?!" Ask the ever obnoxious Kiba.

"Some other idiot has that job." Kakashi said flatly. Silence then hit  
the room. Kakashi looked up feeling the stares of the students. Letting out a  
sigh he placed the book down and got up bringing a piece of paper with him.  
"Aburame Shino!" The boy reading raised his hand then put it back down.  
"Akimichi Chouji!"

"Not here. KakashiSensei" the man looked up at the one who said it and  
nodded.

"Akimoto Suzu!" The man called out.

A red headed girl quickly looked up. "Yeah?" She questioned.

"Are you here?" The man asked annoyed. "Yyes." She said with panic.

Scrolling down he got to the H's. "Haruno Sakura!" Sakura raised her  
hand. "Hyuga Hinata."

"Hhere." Hinata quietly said.

Acting like he heard her he went on. "Hyuga Neji!"

"He's at the basket ball tryouts along with Uchiha Sasuke." Shikamaru  
yelled out.  
After hearing that Kakashi crossed out there names. Skipping all the way to  
the end he was almost done just two more name had to be called. "Uzumaki  
Naruto!" There was silence. "Uzumaki Naruto?!" Hearing no answer again  
he took his pencil and was about to mark absent when there was a loud yell.

"Uzumaki Naruto if your late one more time I'll have you expelled! Do you  
hear me?!"

"Say what you want BaaChan I really don't give a damn!" The door then  
flew open revealing a blonde headed boy with a guitar around his back. The  
class just stared at the boy in awe some really didn't care.

"Uzumaki Naruto is here." Kakashi said marking in the young boy  
"Yamanaka Ino." She rose her hand still mumbling about boys and respect  
with the addition of 'should know when to be on time'. Kakashi just shook  
his head then walking back to his seat and began to read his book once  
again.

**--**

**R3aL: I would like to thank Flashing Silver for redoing this for me and also thank you guys for your comments!**


	2. Time for class

**R3aL: Hello Again! I am glad to see that I got some good feedback. Before I begin I just wanted to talk about the name thing. I'm really sorry about that I just thought it would have sounded better if I said Uzumaki Naruto instead but don't worry I'll change there names around. Here it is Chapter 2!**

**xxxx**

Naruto Uzumaki walked to his seat that was in the middle of classroom. He could feel the stares of the kids which made him very uncomfortable. He was about to tell them off when he heard someone speak. He looked up to see Kakashi in the front again. Okay since I don't know what you guys are doing you can do what ever the hell you want but if you get caught its not my problem. After that said the man went back to his desk. The students cheered taking out there cell phones and I-pods. Ino had left her seat to go bug Shikamaru some more, Ten-Ten and Hinata started there own conversation while Sakura was left to write in her book. This was always the routine for Sakura ever since middle school. For some reason it didn't really bother her because she liked being left alone sometimes it gave her time to think.

Sitting there in her own little world writing what she felt like.

This was something she loved to do no one could ever bother. "What cha writin'?" Sakura immediately looked to her right to see ocean blue eyes so close to her face. Sakura frantically backed away from the kid in the process pushing him into one of the desks. Before totally falling the person caught himself. Jeez Sakura-Chan you didn't have to do that you know. Naruto said trying to compose himself. " Well you shouldn't stand so close to me Naruto." Sakura said putting. away her note book. Naruto huffed getting up and sitting next to her. "So what were you writing." Naruto asked. "Like that's any of your business." Said an annoyed Sakura. Naruto just smiled and walked away. Sakura stared in amazement usually he would do anything in his power to find out or if not just stay there and bug.

To Sakura, Naruto was a good friend annoying at times but a good friend. If it wasn't for Naruto she might have never survived Elementary. She had friends back then but when they weren't around she would have been bullied but right on queue Naruto was there to help her. Breaking from her thoughts Sakura made sure Naruto was far from her. After checking the area she sighed and took out her book. She scanned the words on the page feeling good about her self. Just then the paper was ripped from her view. She looked up to see Naruto walking away with the paper in his hand. "You little idiot!" Screamed a fuming Sakura. She immediately got up from her seat and went after him. Naruto laughed at the pink haired girl who tried her best not to form attention to her delight no one really cared as it was sometimes expected from the two.

Naruto being the idiot that he was found him self in a corner. "K-Kakashi-Sensei a little help?!" The blonde called out to his teacher." The man looked up at him showing no sign of emotion. "Show a little emotion here!" Naruto yelled. "What this my caring face." Kakashi said going back to his book. "Damn it" He cursed. "Give it back Uzumaki!" Looking at his companion he laughed hesitantly. " Ah come on Sakura-Chan I just wanted to know." The look on Sakura's face eased a bit seeing scared and afraid kind of mind made him look cute in away. "You really wanna know?" She asked. Naruto smiled. "Ever since we were middle school." Sakura sighed. "Hand it over and I'll read it to you." Naruto's smile faltered. "I'm not that stupid ya know." Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "Could have fooled me." She murmured. Pretending not to hear Naruto just smiled. "Tell you what I won't read the what's inside if… you agree to go on a date with me." Sakura was in shock.

Many times in her life had she been asked out by him and many times she said no. This time her thoughts were on the line here. Before she could answer the bell rung. Kids ran out of there seats and straight out the door leaving only Sakura, Naruto, and there teacher. "Give me your answer during lunch?" And with that Naruto got his stuff and left. Sakura stood there for a while. "What the hell am I suppose to say to that?" She thought. "Sakura you coming or what?!" Sakura turned around to see Ino waiting by the door. "Yeah." She said . She picked up here things and headed out the door. Kakashi just sighed to himself. "Damn kids." He whispered then went back to his book.

**Xxxx **

**R3aL: Sorry if it was short I didn't think you guys wanted to read a lot if you want more in the next chapter just tell me k? Please Review!**


	3. Lunch time

**R3aL: I feel bad cause you waited so long I'm sorry. **

**Xxxx**

"My book….he has my book!" This was going through Sakura's head the first 40 minutes of class. Ever single little thought and every single little feeling she had was in that book and if Naruto reads she wouldn't know what to do and to make matters worst she has to agree to go on a date with him. "I'm sitting here in Science not doing anything while Naruto's probably half way done reading!" Her mind was going in circles while the teacher was talking she wasn't paying any attention to a she said. She looked back a few times to make sure he wasn't and to her surprise he was asleep. Typical Naruto always finds a way to miss out on class. "Sakura Haruno!" Sakura immediately looked back. Her teacher Anko Mitarashi looked at her annoyed. "Could you please tell the class what you would put into the beaker next." Sakura looked distraught she really didn't know what to do. "Uh…" She looked at the beakers that were color coated. "The blue one." She said with an uneasy laugh. Anko looked at her for a moment then smiled. "Correct." She said continuing. Sighing softly Sakura went back to worrying about her book. Before continuing the lesson Anko stopped herself when she heard someone snoring.

Naruto slept peacefully in the back of the room having the best dream of his life…going out with Sakura. But that dream soon ended when he felt something touch his face. With out opening his eyes he touched his face feeling some type of liquid. He then jumped up when he felt it all over his cheek. "What the hell is this?!" He looked to his left to see his teacher smirking at him. "What'd you put on me." Naruto could see a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Acid what else." The boys eyes widened. " I'm going to die! You son of bitch!" And with that Naruto ran out of the classroom screaming hysterically. Anko burst out laughing. " Ha ha ha ha I--It was just water!" She continued to laugh and the class followed. Sakura just sighed. "Idiot." .

After the laughing fit was over the bell had rung. Sakura immediately left the room followed by Hinata, Ino, and Ten-Ten. "Sakura is something wrong you've been acting strange lately. Ten-Ten asked worriedly. Sakura forced a smile. "I'm fine its nothing really." Ino looked for a moment. "You know I saw you looking at him." She said forming a smile. "Who?" Sakura asked but she knew who it was. "You can't fool me forehead girl." "You two are usually together and I know you like him." Sakura's faced formed in disgust. "Don't say that! You know I don't Ino where just good friends." Ino smirked. "Who are we talking about again?" Damn it she got her. Ten-Ten just and Hinata just stared at the two. "Come on Hinata lets go get some food." Ten-Ten said pulling away her away from the two. Sakura and Ino stared at each other for what seems like forever. "I'm hunger so if you just want to stand knock your self out." Sakura said walking away. "You can't fool me!" Ino yelled following her. Sakura walked down through cafeteria door and straight to the table seeing Hinata and Ten-Ten already eating.

Sitting down next to them she sighed. "You not eating?" Ten-Ten asked with her mouth half full. "Not hungry." She said flatly. Hello ladies! A voice called out. The girls looked to see Kiba and Shikamaru with trays in their hand. "Hey." Hinata said placing her fork down. "Where's Neji?" Ten-Ten asked doing the same. "He said he had to get something and he'll join us later." Came a voice. They all turned around to see Naruto standing there struggling with two trays in his hand. "Man Naruto I don't how you can eat all of that food." Kiba said laughing. "Hey I am a growing boy." Naruto said placing the trays down. " And besides one of these trays isn't for me." He looked at Sakura making her cringe. "I'm not hungry." Sakura said looking away. "A little book told me you were." Naruto said smiling. Sakura's eyes widened. "You…" She stopped taking one of the trays. "He wouldn't dare go back on his word." She thought. The group was silent for a while until Kiba broke the silence. "Hey Shikamaru you have the date for our up coming show." Kiba ask trying to lighten the mood. "Uh…yeah this Saturday so we have to meet up and start practicing soon." Shikamaru said taking a sip of his juice. "How about 4 o'clock today my house. Your coming right Hinata?" Kiba asked secretly moving his hand over to hers causing the purple haired girl blushed silently nodding. "Move." Said a cold stern voice which made everyone jump.

Slowly turning there heads everyone looked up to see Neji Hyuga staring down at them but more in Kiba's direction. Kiba quickly pulled away from the still blushing girl laughing nervously moving over to a vacant seat. Neji sat down in between the two teens then glared at the brown haired boy. "As future manager I will also be there to make sure all goes well." Neji said and began eating. Kiba knew what he meant by making sure. Neji's always been protective of Hinata and his other cousin Hanabi. He treated them like they were his sister's and if anyone messed with them they would have to answer to him. The crew began eating in silence until a suspicious Shikamaru looked over to a very quiet Ino. Feeling a someone staring at her Ino looked from her food and in the direction of the person. "What?" She said to her pineapple looking friend. Shikamaru said nothing and continued to stare at her making her annoyed. "What?!" She yelled causing everyone to look at her. Shikamaru said nothing return to his food not before whispering which only Ino heard. "Your up to something." Ino just giggled to herself and said nothing more.

--

**R3aL: I know your going to hate me but I'm really sorry its so short but don't worry the next chapter is going to be so much better and funnier once I write it. Personally I don't like this chapter and I think I could have done better on it but that's just my opinion. Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
